IF I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE
by Michelle Jung
Summary: You say I'm crazy. Cause you don't think I know what you've done. But when you call me baby. I know I'm not the only one [changmin vers]


**MINJAE FANFICTION**

**I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE**

**INSPIRED BY SAM SMITH**

**ONE SHOOT/GS/RATE M/VULGAR CONVERSATION**

.

.

.

"changminie~~~ boleh kah malam ini aku pergi bersama teman – teman ku untuk mengadakan pesta lajang yang mereka buat?" ucap jaejoong sambil memeluk dari belakang tubuh tinggi nan berotot miliki pria yang kurang dari 24 jam ini akan menjadi suaminya.

"Tentu saja sayang ku. Asal jangan pulang terlalu malam hmm? Ingat besok kita akan menikah tepat pukul 9 pagi. Jadi aku tidak mau calon istri cantik ku ini punya lingkarangan hitam dibawah matanya dihari paling bersejarah dalam hidup kita. Otte?" changmin sudah membalikkan badannya sehingga berhadapan dengan jaejoong.

Dengan sikap bersiaga jaejoong seakan memberi hormat kepada changmin.

"Ayeyy Captain! Siap laksanan Captain Shim Changminniee~~~" ucap jaejoong tegas dengan nada mendayu diakhir ucapannya.

"Baiklah, ayo aku antarkan sebelum aku berangkat ke kantor. kajja" ucap changmin sambil melepaskan pelukan jaejoong dan kemudian mengenggam tangan mungil nan halus milik jaejoong dengah erat.

"Neeee~~~~ kajja kita berangkat" jawab jaejoong dengan riang.

Dengan riang mereka berjalan menuju keluar rumah menuju ke mobil yang sudah disediakan oleh supir diteras rumah. Dengan gentle changmin membuka kan pintu penumpang untuk jaejoong dan kemudia dia memutar untuk masuk ke dalam kursi kemudi.

Mereka adalah Shim Changmin dam Kim Jaejoong. Kim jaejoong merupakan sunbae changmin saat di Senior High School dulu. Sejak awal jaejoong sudah menarik perhatian nya, wajah yang cantik dan manis, memiliki sifat yang ramah dan mudah bergaul, itu lah yang membuat changmin jatuh cinta pada jaejoong. Jaejoongnya adalah wanita yang sempurna dimatanya.

Namun saat SHS dulu, jaejoong telah memiliki kekasih yang tidak kalah sempurna, dia adalah Jung Yunho, namja calon pewaris Jung Corp itu sangatlah posesif terhadap jaejoong, sehingga tidak ada satu pun namja yang berani mendekat ke jaejoong hanya sekedar untuk menjadi temannya saja.

Tetapi saat kelulusan jaejoong dan yunho itu, ada kabar bahwa mereka telah berpisah. Hah... sayang sekali, coba kalau mereka berpisah saat mereka masih berada di SHS mungkin changmin masih ada kesempatan. Changmin pun tidak kalah sempurna dengan yunho. Banyak yang beranggapan bahwa changmin adalah kandidat kuat untuk menggatikan posisi yunho sebagai "Charming Prince" disekolah mereka.

.

.

Lalu kenapa changmin dan jaejoong bisa bertemu dan malah akan menikah? Itu karena sekitar 5 tahun mereka tidak berjumpa, mereka dipertemukan lagi saat Sahabat Jaejoong yaitu Park Yoochun menikah dengan Kim Junsu sepupu dari changmin. Disana juga ada yunho, tapi yunho menggandeng wanita lain sebagai pasangannya.

Ya dalam acara itu akhirnya changmin berusaha untuk mendekati jaejoong. Mereka mengobrol cukup lama sampai akhirnya jaejoong mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum. Mungkin jaejoong masih shock dan marah saat yunho bersama wanita lain.

Karena pesta juga sudah bubar, akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa changmin membawa jaejoong ke apartmentnya. Karena changmin tidak tahu dimana jaejoong tinggal dan jika dia meninggalkan jaejoong dihotel, itu pasti sangat tidak sopan.

Sesampainya mereka diapartment changmin, dengan hati – hati changmin menidurkan jaejoong diranjang king sizenya yang berwarna merah maroon. Changmin lalu mengambil air putih dan obat pereda pusing. Pasti habis ini jaejoong akan hangover setelah banyak minum seperti tadi. Dengan setia changmin duduk didekat ranjang untuk menunggu jaejoong terbangun.

Jaejoong ternyata terbangun pada keesokan paginya. Changmin langsung membantu jaejoong untuk meminum air putih dan obat pereda pusing itu. jaejoong terlihat kacau, walaupun masih terlihat cantik seperti biasa.

"Changmin ah~ jadilah pacar ku. Dan perawani lah aku." Ucap jaejoong tegas saat jaejoong baru meminum obatnya. Changmin yang kaget diminta seperti itu, langsung mendekati jaejoong dan menempelkan telapak tangannya dikening jaejoong.

"Eum? Normal kok. Apa kau masih pusing noona? Sampai kau berkata ngawur seperti itu hmm?" ucap changmin lembut sambil mengusap pipi putih jaejoong.

"aniyo, aku tidak sakit min. Aku sadar sesadar – sadarnya." Setelah mengucapkan kata itu. jaejoong langsung menarik lengan changmin sehingga changmin menimpa tubuhnya.

"Noo... na.. jangan seperti ini. Kajja, noona mandi lah dulu ne." Buru – buru changmin bangkit dari atas tubuh jaejoong, namun badannya lansgung dipeluk oleh jaejoong dan tanpa segan – segan jaejoong mencium bibir tebal sexy milik changmin.

Eumpphh... mmccpkk... Eungg... mmcpkk... suara ciuman yang begitu erotis itu memenuhi kamar luas ini dipagi yang mendung diluar sana.

Hampir 20 menit mereka berciuman sambil meraba – raba bagian tubuh dari pasangannya. Sampai akhirnya chnagmin yang memutuskan ciuman panas itu.

"Sudah bermainnya noona, kajja mandi lalu kita sarapan. Habis itu biar aku yang mengantar pulang." Ucap changmin yang masih berada diatas jaejoong.

"Aniyo, ayo kita bercinta. Perawani aku changmin ah~ Jeball~~" mohon jaejoong dengan suara yang mendesah. bohong jika changmin tidak tergiur dengan jaejoong saat ini. Ditatapnya dalam mata bulat jaejoong. Dan changmin melihat kesungguhan disana.

"Baiklah. Kita lakukan. Saranghae Kim Jaejoong. Eumphh~~~~" ucap changmin menyetujui lalu langsung menyambar kembali bibir bengkak jaejoong.

Tangan changmin langsung membuka dress yang jaejoong kenakan dengan tidak sabaran. Tangan jaejoong juga tidak mau kalah, dia membuka kemeja dan celana changmin dengan cepat tidak sabaran.

"Noona... ini... indah sekali..." changmin sangat terpesona dengan pemandangan yang ada didepan matanya saat ini. Jaejoong tidak memakai bra atau pun celana dalam dibalik dressnya itu. astagaaahhh!

"cepat hisap sayang, jangan hanya dilihat saja. Hisap sayang." Jaejoong menuntun kepala changmin untuk segera mengulum puting susu berwarna pinknya yang sudah mencuat.

Sllurpp.. sruptt... eumphh...

"Ahhh... terus sayang..." jaejoong mulai merancau tidak jelas dan dengan nakalnya digesek – gesekkannya vaginanya ke penis changmin yang masih terbungkus celana dalamnya.

Auummng... changmin menggeram tertahan dan pelampiasan nya adalah nipple jaejoong yang sedang dihisapnya ini.

Changmin menahan tangan jaejoong diatas kepalanya. Dan jilatan dan hisapan changmin turun sampai ke perut lalu ke vagina jaejoong. Denmgan lembut disibaknya vagina luar jaejoong.

Hidung mancung changmin digesek – gesekkannya di vagina jaejoong yang berbulu yang dicukur rapi. Sesekali changmin memberikan kecupan dan jilatan basah pada vagina jaejoong.

Slurp... mmuachh... srupp... eumm.. changmin terus memberikan hisapan dan jilatan terbaiknya, ya walaupun dia juga masih amatiran dalam hal ini. Selama pacaran juga dia hanya melakukan ciuman biasa dan saling meraba, belum sampai seperti ini. Ini perdana bagi mereka berdua dan mereka hanya mengikuti insting saja.

"Changminhh~~ cepat... masukkan, aku tidak tahan." Jaejoong semakin menggila menerima serangan dari changmin.

"Baiklah noona sayang. Cakar saja tubuh ku ne." Changmin kemudian meneggakkan tubuhnya dan menurunkan celana dalamnya agar adiknya yang besar itu dapat menghirup udara bebas.

Digesek – gesek kannya kepala penis yang sudah keluar precum itu ke bibir vagina jaejoong. Dan hal tersebut membuat jaejoong semakin tidak tahan.

"give me your sweet kiss baby jae~" ucap changmin sambil mendesah ditelinga jaejoong

Tanpa menunggu lama, jaejoong langsung menangkup pipi changmin dan mencium bibir tebal itu brutal. Dimasukkan kedalam mulut munggilnya keseluruhan bibir changmin. Dihisap dan digigitnya bibit tebal itu.

Eumphh... eungg... eumphh... dihisapnya bibir bawah changmin. Changmin pun ikut membalas dengan menghisap bibir atas jaejoong. Dan...

Jlebb... srettt... tanpa babibu changmin langsung menghujamkan penisnya kedalam liang senggama jaejoong yang hangat dan basah.

"Unggg..." jaejoong mengeluh, namun suaranya tertahan oleh bibir changmin. Refleks dia mengetatkan dinding vaginanya. Sangat perih sekali. Serasa dirobek secara paksa.

Changmin melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat wajah jaejoong. Astaga, dia sudah menyakiti malaikatnya.

"Noona? Mianhe..." ucap changmin penuh dengan penyesalan

"gwaenchana min, bergeraklah. aku sudah tidak apa – apa." Ucap jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan membelai pipi changmin. Sepertinya jaejoong mulai mencintai orang yang ada diatasnya ini.

"Baiklah noona, saranghae. Chup~" Ucap changmin mantap, sambil mencium bibir bengkak jaejoong.

"Nado... chup~" jawab jaejoong sambil membalas kecupan changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Disini kah tempat kau bertemu teman – teman mu sayang?" tanya changmin lembut sambil menatap hotel didepannya ini.

"Ne sayang. Kami akan bertemu di restoran hotel ini, mungkin kami nanti akan berbelanja dan mengobrol seharian. Tidak apa kan? Nanti aku hubungi kapan kau akan menjemput." Jawab jaejoong sumringah.

"Baiklah sayang."

"I love you my future hubby baby~ Chuuu~~~" jaejoong mengecup bibir changmin cepat

"I love you more than you know baby~~" jawab changmin lembut sambil menatap jaejoong penuh arti.

Jaejoong pun tersenyum dan keluar dari mobil changmin. Dia melambaikan tangan kepada changmin dan terburu – buru masuk ke dalam hotel.

Changmin melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sendu. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran lalu turun mengikuti jaejoong.

Dia masuk ke dalam restoran yang jaejoong maksud. Dia melihat jaejoong tengah berangkulan mesra dengan sunbae disekolahnya dulu. Ya, jaejoong bersama yunho keluar dari restoran dan berjalan menuju lift.

Changmin hanya tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan itu. dia lalu duduk disalah satu meja restoran dan memesan black coffee sambil menunggu jaejoong.

_You say I'm Crazy_

_Cause you don't think I know what you've done_

_But when you call me baby, i know I'm not the only one_

_I have loved you for many years_

_Maybe I am just not enough_

_You've made me realize my deepest fear_

_By lying and tearing us up_

.

.

.

.

Tiga jam sudah berlalu, changmin sudah menghabiskan gelas coffee ke 10 nya. Dia masih setia menunggu jaejoong sambil membaca koran yang sudah dia baca berulang kali. Banyak yeoja yang terang – terangan menggoda changmin untuk check ini. Tapi changmin hanya membalasnya dingin dengan pandangan menusuk.

Tidak lama kemudian, changmin melihat jaejoong keluar dari lift dengan keadaan sama saat dia masuk tadi. Bedanya, rambutnya sekarang basah dan cara berjalan jaejoong berbeda dari cara berjalan orang pada umumnya. Dan jika diperhatikan lebih lagi, rambut jaejoong sengaja disampirkan ke samping untuk menutupi pipi sebelah kanannya yang sedikit memerah. Jaejoong juga turun tidak ditemani oleh Jung Yunho seniornya itu.

Dengan wajah yang tenang, setelah membayar minumannya. Changmin lalu menghampiri jaejoong dengan penuh senyuman diwajahnya.

Grebb... changmin merangkul bahu jaejoong.

"Kajja kita pulang. Sayang..."

"Chang... min?" jawab jaejoong gugup. Jaejoong berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan changmin. Tapi malah changmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada bahu jaejoong.

"Stttt... kajja kita pulang dan kita obati lebam dipipi mu. Pengantin ku harus cantik besok saat upacara pernikahan kita."

"Jae!" teriak seseorang dibelakang mereka. changmin dan jaejoong pun menoleh. Jaejoong sudah membulatkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang memanggil.

"Annyeong haseyo Jung yunho Sunbae, lama tidak berjumpa." Ucap changmin ramah

"Ah? Nde... ne lama tidak jumpa shim changmin ssi" jawab yunho gugup.

"Itu tas jaejoongie kan?" changmin langsung mengambil tas yang ada ditangan yunho. Yunho pun dengan ragu menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedari tadi jaejoong hanya menunduk saja dalam rangkulan changmin.

Tangan yunho sudah bersiap akan mengusap pipi jaejoong yang bekas terkena tamparannya tadi. Namun changmin buru – buru mengambil tangan yunho dan menggenggamnya.

"Sunbae, besok adalah hari pernikahan ku dengan jaejoong noona, ini adalah undangan pernikahan kami. Saya harapkan sunbae besok bisa datang untuk datang mendoakan kami. Kajja sayang kita pulang. Kau pasti lelah." Ucap changmin dengan sangat manis.

"Ne, akan aku usahkan. Jae, mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe." Yunho kembali menatap jaejoong yang masih terus menunduk dengan tatapan sendu dan menyesalnya.

"..." jaejoong tidak menjawab apa – apa.

"Permisi sunbae. Kajja kita pulang." Changmin lalu menuntun tubuh jaejoong untuk keluar dari hotel dan menuju ke parkiran.

"Boojae.. Mianhe.. Saranghae..." ucap yunho lirih melihat jaejoong pergi bersama changmin.

Sesampainya dimobil, jaejoong hanya menangis terisak dalam pelukan changmin.

"Gomawo noona. Gomawo telah kembali. Tadinya aku akan menyerah dan rela melepaskan mu bersama yunho sunbae jika kau tidak akan keluar dalam waktu 3 jam. Ternyata kau kembali."

"hikss... kau sudah tahu semua?"

"ne aku tahu semua sayang. Gomawo telah kembali." Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"hikss... aku tidak pantas... hikss.. untuk mu lagi..."

"Shhhtt... uljima noona, aku yang dari awal memilih diri mu untuk ku cintai dan aku tidak pernah menyesal akan hal itu. sekarang kita pulang dan istrirahat ne." Changmin melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu mulai duduk tenang didepan kemudinya. Dihela nafasnya dalam. Semoga ini akhir dari segala penderitaan hatinya.

Jaejoong menatap changmin sendu.

"aku tahu pilihan ku sudah tepat. Dan kau adalah orangnya Shim Changmin. My Future Husband" ucap jaejoong dalam hati sambil tersenyum menatap wajah tampan calon suaminya.

_For months on end I've had doubts_

_Denying every tear_

_I wish this would be over now_

_But i know that I still need you here_

"_**Terkadang kita itu harus memilih orang yang mencintai kita dari pada orang yang kita cintai. Karena seiring berjalannya waktu, kita pasti bisa menerima keberadaan orang yang mencintai kita itu."**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**#Yunjae side**

Setelah melakukan pergumulan panas selama 3 jam lebih dan ditambah dengan permainan mereka dikamar mandi. Kini mereka duduk saling berpelukan disofa. Karena jika mereka naik ke ranjang lagi, baju mereka akan terkena ceceran sperma lagi.

"Yun, kita harus mengakhiri ini semua. Ini sudah hampir 3 bulan kita seperti ini."

"Apa? Apa maksud mu boo?" yunho sudah melepaskan pelukannya

"Besok aku akan menikah dengan changmin, dan aku kesini menemui mu untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Aku sadar bahwa kita ini hanya terbawa masa lalu yang belum selesai. Sekarang kuta sudah sama – sama dewasa.

PLAKKK... PLAKKK... PLAKKK...

"DASAR JALANG! SEKARANG KAU MALAH MEMBUANG KU EOH? KAU MAU BALAS DENDAM PADA KU EOH?" Teriak Yunho kalap.

Jaejoong memegangi pipi nya yang terasa berdenyut sakit.

"KAU MILIK KU JAEJOONG HANYA MILIK KU. AKU MENCINTAI MU."

"Ini bukan cinta lagi yun. Ini hanya nafsu semata. Aku mencintai changmin. Mianhe." Jaejoong pun lari keluar kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Gomawo yang udah baca FF Oneshoot aneh ini.. hahahaha... buat waktu itu ingin sekali – kali changmin yang menderita, ini udah aku buat walaupun gak jelas... hahahhaa... Review nee... Gomawooo Sarangahe...**


End file.
